Pile et Face
by dragonichigo
Summary: Suite à un accident de potions, Dray se retrouve miniaturisé et sous la garde d'Harry où il apprit la vérité... FIC D'AQUAMARION QUE J'AI CORRIGEE DE MON MIEUX!


**PILE ET FACE**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, Drago aurait mieux fait de rester au lit. Ce fut un vrai cauchemar. Ça a commencé par l'interrogation de Soin aux Créatures Magiques qu'il avait raté merveilleusement; puis ce problème en cour de potion, problème qui avait fait de lui un minimoys d'à peine 5 cm. Mais là, il avais un autre problème, et de taille: il était poilu, avec deux yeux en amande et portait le nom de Miss teigne.<p>

- Du calme le chat, je ne suis pas comestible.

- Miaouuuuuu...

- Oui c'est ça miaou, mais laisses-moi tu veux!

Mais ce cher matou avait décidé de faire de mini-Drago son repas. Seulement, au moment où le félin se jeta sur mini-Drago, il fut intercepter juste à temps par deux mains fines.

- Doucement le chat, si tu manges ça, tu vas être empoisonné.

Une voix claire, des yeux vert jade. Il venait d'être sauvé par son pire ennemi: Harry Potter en personne. Ce dernier posa le chat qui partit en courant et se pencha face à mini-Drago.

- Alors c'est vrai, tu es devenu miniature.

- C'est ça, moques-toi! Mais tu vas voir quand j'aurais repris ma taille normale...

- Si tu le dis...

Harry attrapa doucement mini-Drago dans sa main.

- Hé! tu crois faire quoi là ?

- Là? Je t'amène avec moi dans mon dortoir.

Il commença à avancer doucement avec mini-Drago entre ses mains.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Amènes-moi chez Rogue, il aura surement une solution, lui.

- Oui, il aura une solution mais pour le moment il est partit et il ne rentrera que dans une semaine.

- Q-Quoi !

- Ne cris pas comme ça, ça ne sert à rien.

- Mais il est hors de question que je reste dans cette état pendant une semaine entière et encore moins avec toi!

- Tu n'as pas le choix: c'est Dumbledore qui a décidé que tu resterais avec moi. Mais ne t'en fait pas: je suis du même avis que toi, j'ai autre chose à faire que de te surveiller.

- Comment ça autre chose?

- Des choses qui ne te concernent pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant un étrange tableau qui s'ouvrit d'un simple geste de la main de Harry. La pièce était grande avec un salon et une chambre, le tout au couleur de Gryffondor bien sûr. Il posa mini-Drago sur la table basse en verre qui trônait au centre du salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé posant sa main sur ses yeux.

- Hé Potter! Tu ne compte quand même pas me laisser ici?

- Non, car si tu continues à faire autant de bruit je te mets dans le couloir avec le chat.

- Non, c'est bon je dis plus rien. Heu... dis-moi, pourquoi tu dors ici et pas dans le dortoir de ta maison?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Fiou... ok.

Harry s'endormit, laissant tomber sa main sur le coté de son corps pendant que mini-Drago, lui, se résout à attendre sagement. Il n'avait aucune envie de revoir ce maudit chat. Il fut surprit de voir que son sauveur avait un sommeil agité, trop agité pour être normal. Harry transpirait et tremblait anormalement, c'est à cet instant que Dumbledore apparut devant lui. Sans se soucier de mini-Drago, il se contenta de tenir Harry et de lui faire boire une potion à la couleur étrangement noir avant de repartir une fois Harry calmé et rendormi. Drago aurait bien voulu savoir le fin mot de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il sentit un drôle de goût dans sa bouche et murmura assez fort pour que mini-Drago entende.

- Merde pas encore.

Mini-Drago se redressa et fixa le Gryffondor.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est qui s'est passé ?

- Rien qui te concerne.

- Dis-le moi! Si je dois rester avec toi, il va bien falloir que tu me dise certaines choses, comme ce qui vient de se passer.

- Tss, t'es trop chiant.

- Je sais, allez, je t'écoute.

- Laisses tomber, ça ne te concerne pas.

- Mais je veux savoir!

- Lâches-moi ou je te fous dehors.

- Dumbledore t'as fait boire une drôle de potion, c'était quoi ?

- Tu me saoul, si tu veux tout savoir, ok, je suis en train de mourir et Rogue est partit pour tenter de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait me sauver. Voilà, t'es satisfait?

- …

Drago ne trouva rien à redire à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Harry était en train de mourir sous ses yeux. Le Gryffondor se leva et se dirigea ver la sortie.

- Je vais manger, je t'en remonterais t'en fait pas.

- …

La porte se ferma en silence, et, en silence, Drago entra dans ses pensées.

_~Pensée de Drago~_

_C'est pas possible, pas lui, il ne peut pas mourir, pas comme ça. Comment ça se fait? qui a fait ça? Pourquoi? Avec les autres il ne fait pas cette tête étrange, il leur cache, si bien que j'ai rien vu, comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle? J'espère que Séverus va trouver quelque chose..._

_Mais pourquoi je me mets à penser à lui comme ça? Il me déteste et moi aussi, alors pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui? On est ennemis, je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de pensées._

Drago était tellement concentré qu'une heure entière passa, et Harry revint avec quelques trucs à manger.

- T'en fais une tête mini-Malfoy, il t'arrive quoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est le fait de savoir que je vais mourir qui te met dans cet état. Mon pauvre, je te rappelle qu'on est loin d'être ami.

- Idiot...

- Quoi ?

- Tu est un idiot! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai voulu être ton ennemi ? J'ai jamais voulu ça, et je veux encore moins que tu meurs!

- Là, Malfoy, tu me fais vraiment peur...

- …

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, oui, je suis sérieux.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté de me faire chier pendant toutes ses années?

- C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir t'approcher.

- …

La semaine passa, Rogue revint, hélas, les mains vides et dû apprendre la nouvelle à Harry.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Hé bien je n'ai plus qu'à faire mes adieux.

Mini-Drago se redressa.

- Non! On doit trouver quelque chose, il y a forcément une solution!

- D-Drago, tu es...

- Oui, je sais, petit très petit même, mais là on ne parle pas de ça.

- Ha... tu as une idée peut-être ?

- Non, mais il y a toujours une solution à chaque problème.

Un silence s'installa, chacun réfléchissait à une solution, enfin... Tous sauf Harry qui ne faisait que regarder mini-Drago quand il s'écria.

- J'ai trouvé !

- Je t'écoute.

- Séverus va au manoir, dans le salon tu tireras sur les troisièmes livres tout en haut à gauche, un passage s'ouvrira et tu trouveras des tas de trucs pleins de poussières. Dedans tu devrais trouver des larmes de licorne dans un calice en or blanc.

- Où avez-vous trouver ça ?

- On l'a pas vraiment trouvé en fait. Mon père l'a volé à un vieux médecin il y a pas mal de temps.

- Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Je pars chercher ça mais avant...

Il redonna sa taille normale à Drago d'un coup de baguette et transplana.

- Ha! Enfin ma taille normale.

- Drago, pourquoi tu m'aides ? Je tuerais certainement ton père un jour.

- Mon père est un idiot et c'est ce que font les amis, ils s'entraident. Ces quelques jours passés avec toi m'ont montré que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et qu'il ne faut pas se fier à un simple regard, j'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour te demander pardon?

- Non, il n'est jamais trop tard pour ça.

- Harry, j'ai aussi compris une chose en étant avec toi: je ne pourrais jamais être ton ami.

- Hein ! pourquoi ?

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, voilà pourquoi.

- Tu... tu es... amoureux... de moi !

- Oui, alors maintenant je te le demande: veux-tu sortir avec moi Harry Potter ? Je comprendrais que tu refuses...

- Non enfin oui... je...

- Tu quoi Harry ?

- Je... oui je serais ravi de sortir avec toi Drago Malfoy!

- C'est vrai ?

- Ces quelques jours ont été une sorte de révélation pour moi, alors oui, Drago, c'est vrai.

Drago et Harry s'embrassèrent tendrement mais ils furent vite dérangé par la réapparition de Rogue qui resta figé quelque instant.

- Je pose ça là, faites comme si j'étais jamais venu.

Il disparut après ses quelque mots.

Harry fut sauvé par Drago grâce aux larmes de licorne et quelque temps après, la nouvelle comme quoi le prince des Serpentards et celui des Gryffondors sortaient ensembles fit le tour de Poudlard. Harry affronta le Lord noir aux cotés de Drago et le battit; quand à Malfoy senior, il fut capturé vivant et envoyé à Askaban. À la fin de leurs études, Drago invita Harry à vivre avec lui dans son manoir, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Le nom des Malfoy fut redoré et Lucius rapidement oublié au fond de sa cellule.


End file.
